


Secrets

by FandumbGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Stiles, Fingering, M/M, Panties, Sciles, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was keeping a secret from Scott. Stiles was not expecting this response when Scott found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on Tumblr and though it was something I wrote pretty fast, I'm actually happy with how it came out.

Stiles shared almost everything with his best friend/boyfriend, but there were just some things he hadn't had the nerve to share yet. It wasn't that he was ashamed, but this was one of his biggest secrets and if he told Scott, then that would mean Scott would know everything about him. He was planning on eventually telling Scott, but he did not want Scott to find out this way.

"Dude, why are you wearing girl's underwear?" Scott had just burst into his room talking about the latest shit Derek was trying to pull, when he stopped short at the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but pink lacy panties walking around his room reading a book.

Stiles looked down to his crotch, turning red from the neck up. "Uh, see..."

"It looks really good on you."

"Really? I...I thought you would hate that I do this."

Scott took several measured steps towards Stiles until their faces were inches away from each other. He put a hand on Stiles' hip, fingering the lace. "There isn't a single thing I hate about this." His head reached the rest of the short distance between them and captured his boyfriend's lips.

"Oh god I've never been so turned on, Stiles. Turn around."

Stiles hesitantly turned his back to Scott not sure what the other boy had in mind. It didn't take long for him to find out. He felt Scott use a claw to gently rip a hole in the panties along the indent of Stiles' ass. "Bend over the desk."

Stiles didn't hesitate to follow the werewolf's command. He bent over and went as far as to reach into on of the drawers of his desk to grab the lube from where he stashed it.

Scott took the lube from him and proceeded to caress Stiles' anal opening until it was relaxed enough to slip a finger, then two in. He slowly pushed his fingers in and out just the way he knew drove Stiles insane. Reaching his free hand around he grasped Stiles' cock through the panties. The head of his dick was peaking over the panty line, but the majority of it was straining against the lace. Scott gathered the pre-come leaking out and spread it down the lace enclosed length.

A strangled wail escaped Stiles. "Please Scott. Just fuck me."

Scott nipped at Stiles' earlobe. "As you wish." Scott pulled away to unzip his pants and pull himself out from his boxers. With a swift thrust he was fully enveloped in his boyfriend. His head fell on Stiles' shoulder. "God. I was wrong before. Now I have never been more turned on. You should my view right now. My dick all the way in your ass with frilly pink lace as the perfect frame. Dammit Stiles. I'm not sure I will last long."

"Then hurry up and fuck me, Scott."

Scott jacked Stiles off at the same tempo as he was fucking his ass. Scott could feel a tingle rising in his balls. He definitely wasn't going to last long. He jack hammers into Stiles faster and does that special twist near Stiles' knob that always undoes him. Stiles came with a shuddering scream, his come sliding down Scott's hand. He'd clenched down when he came causing his ass to squeeze on Scott. That was the last straw and Scott came like a fire hose into Stiles' ass.

"I love you so much." Scott kept repeating the words again and again. "I love you so much. I love you so much."

"All right big guy, I love the sentiment, but you're crushing me."

Scott pushed himself off. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize for anything after that."

Scott chuckled. "Keep wearing panties like that and you'll be getting a lot more of what just happened."

This convinced Stiles it was better to never keep secrets from his boyfriend.


End file.
